The invention relates generally to snowmobile track suspensions and particularly to slider type suspension systems. However, the invention also relates to such suspension which include a plurality of bogie wheels carried on a supporting carrier pivotally suspended from the snowmobile chassis.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Swenson -- 3,485,312 issued Dec. 23, 1969 PA1 Brandli -- 3,613,811 issued Oct. 19, 1971 PA1 Skime -- 3,690,394 issued Sept. 12, 1973 PA1 Duclo -- 3,719,242 issued Mar. 6, 1973
In the disclosure of all of the above patents, a slider-suspension frame is supported from a chassis by both forward and rearward links which control movement of the suspension frame.